


Revenge

by PariahSentToSave



Series: Dark Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariahSentToSave/pseuds/PariahSentToSave





	Revenge

The water washes over my feet

The white sand burning

Water tinged pink

Bodies laid to rest

Floating in the surf

Victims of anger

Victims of hate

Victims of revenge

They pushed too far

They should have stopped

They should have known

My perfect anger

My burning love

My bleeding victims

Their lives on my hands

Their stories lost in time

Never to be remembered

 


End file.
